Jonesy's Low Mojo
Jonesy's Low Mojo is the 46th episode of the series and the 20th episode of the second season, which aired on February 16, 2006 in Canada on Teletoon and remains unaired in the United States. Plot Nikki and Wyatt walk into Grind Me. Wyatt is wearing his Burger McFlipster's clothes. They order, and Wyatt tells Nikki that he's having a hard time at work, as Tim is making him rewrite the Burger Bible. Nikki then realizes that the person they gave their order to ignored them, and she begins to yell at him. The employee retorts with slogans that sound like Nikki, and Nikki acts like so many horrible customers she's had. He then gives them two cups and tells them to go pour a regular coffee. Nikki is threatening to have him fired when Wyatt drags her away. At the sugar table, she tears several sugars in a row and rants on about the horrible service. Wyatt notices, and points out that she's putting in too much sugar. He then suggests that she likes him, a suggestion Nikki vehemently denies. Jude and Jonesy walk through the mall. Jude points out that he's now the only employee currently working at Underground Video as Wyatt got fired and Wayne is on vacation, and Jonesy points out that this is good news, as the store is Jude's territory. He then demonstrates what this means with a foray into the arcade. Inside, he is accosted by a bunch of cheering prepubescent gamers, who pretty much serve him because he's so good. Jonesy then goes over to a game and begins to play. While he's playing, his phone rings, and one of the gamers picks it up. Jen is on the other end, and she tells him to tell Jonesy to start picking up his underwear. She then hangs up and returns to the conversation at hand with Nikki and Caitlin. Nikki is telling them about her bad coffee experience, and Jen and Caitlin know who she's talking about. They even have a name for him: Grumpy Hot Guy. Nikki's friends assume that she's crushing on him, even though Nikki repeatedly denies it. Wyatt then walks up, asking if there are any coffee-like beverages around. Nikki then says that she'll go get him coffee. As she leaves, the girls note that she is hooked. Wyatt's phone then rings, and he picks up. On the other end is a gamer, telling him that Jonesy is about to beat the world record high score on Space Annihilators. The girls ask what he'll win, and Wyatt tells them that Jonesy will be famous. This surprises them, as they can't see why someone would do it just for that. The gang, with the exception of Nikki, joins Jonesy in the arcade. He is in the final round he'll need to win. Wyatt mentions that he hates the arcade, and Jen asks how long Jonesy's been there. Jude tells them that Jonesy's been playing for four hours, and is 150 points away. Jonesy gets close to the record and closes in on the last target. He hits the target with everything he has and wins the level. Everyone cheers, and Jonesy makes a speech. An arcade employee appears and congratulates him before telling Jonesy that he has a month of free games and employee washroom access. In the Grind Me, Stone is being dressed down by the manager for being late. Stone replies with his usual sass, pointing out to her that, as caffeine is a stimulant, she is nothing more than a glorified drug dealer. Nikki then comes in and orders an incredibly hard to make latte. When Stone complains, she mocks him, and when he messes it up, she makes him do it again, much to his annoyance. Jonesy is showing his plaque off to his friends. Wyatt then asks if it bothers Jonesy that he's about 5 years older than most of the clientele, and Jonesy says it doesn't, taking it as a testament to his staying power. Jude then suggests that he play a few rounds on his champion game, and Jonesy agrees. He goes over to the game only to scream and run back. There, he sees the employee putting up a plaque of another customer. When Jonesy asks why, the employee states that Jonesy's high score was beaten right after he left by another customer, Nelson. Nelson then walks in, trailed by an entourage that just yesterday followed Jonesy. Jonesy confronts him and challenges him to a 2-player game, winner takes all. Nelson agrees, and it's on. At the Khaki Barn, two of the clones are fighting over a silk scarf. When Chrissy points out that there are more in the back, they argue that there aren't any in pink. Nikki then comes up and offers to buy them coffee, much to their surprise. Given the stunts she's pulled before when it comes to coffee, they are wary of letting her get the coffee. The game is going strong in the arcade. Suddenly, Jonesy loses, and he punches the game in frustration. The game coughs and breaks. Stanley points out that Jonesy is going to get it and then punches Jonesy in the groin. The hurt Jonesy waddles over to the employee, asking when the game will be fixed, and the employee says it'll be fixed when it's fixed. Jonesy then walks back to the champion and challenges him to another game. He loses this one, too. When he tells a gamer to get him a soda, the gamer blows him off. His opponent then catches one from his entourage and opens it, acting like Jonesy did when he first entered the arcade. Jonesy's eyes widen as he realizes there's a new sheriff in town. Nikki walks into the cafe and grabs the book Stone is reading. She mocks his choice of reading material, and Stone points out that she likes him. Nikki starts to deny it, but Stone points out that nobody drinks that much coffee and that he likes her too–a lot–and he properly introduces himself. Nikki at first has nothing to say, so Stone asks her out. Nikki readily agrees to the date. Jen and Caitlin watch Nikki carry the coffees back in. They note that things are heating up. Inside, Nikki hands coffees to two of her co-workers. She is about to hand the third one to Kirsten when Jen and Caitlin startle her, and she spills the hot coffee all over Kirsten. Kirsten, skin burning, starts running around the store screaming, and the two others chase her. Jen and Caitlin ignore this, and Jen asks if she wants to see a movie. Nikki refuses, making excuses about working late and going home early because she's tired, and her friends leave. Outside, Jen notes that Nikki was lying, and she and Caitlin plan to watch over Nikki and Stone in order to ensure the date goes smoothly. Later, the boys are gathered at Underground Video. Jonesy is still down in the mouth at having been defeated. Wyatt asks what the big deal is, and Jonesy tells his friends that whenever something went wrong in his life, like losing a hockey game or being rejected by a girl, he could go to the arcade and feel like a winner. Jude then tells him that he has to get his title back, and Jonesy agrees, saying that he'll do whatever it takes, no matter what the cost. Nikki is working when Stone arrives to take her out. They are leaving when she gets called back, with Chrissy stating she still has an hour left. The couple mock the Khaki Barn workers and leave. Jen and Caitlin watch as they go by. Jen then notes that it's like Nikki is dating her doppelgänger. Caitlin agrees, and they note that, if this is the case, they'll get on each others nerves very fast. Jen then says that they have to follow and make sure that things don't get too serious. Later, Jonesy is continually harassing his rival. He stops when the employee tells him to stop at the risk of losing his gold pass. Jonesy stops, but tells the champion to just wait until the big match that night. Nikki and Stone are watching the movie. Nikki asks for some popcorn, and Stone playfully refuses to share. They then laughingly fight over the snack. Caitlin and Jen, sitting in another row, see this, and decide to move in closer. They move to seats in the row directly behind the dating couple. Nikki notices, and tells Stone that she needs her help with something and whispers a plan in his ear. Stone then loudly thanks Nikki for paying for the date. Nikki replies that it was no problem, as she just took some money from the Khaki Barn's registers. She then asks what they'll do next, and Stone says that they should lift someone's wallet. At this, Jen stands up and loudly denounces the boy to Nikki, stating that he's a criminal. In response, a wise guy in the back of the theater cracks "I'll hire him to shut you up!" Nikki then introduces Stone to her nosy friends, and they realize that Nikki knew they were there all along. They introduce themselves to Stone, and then explain to Nikki that they were worried about her, because she broke their date and went out with a guy they didn't know. The usher then comes along and tells them that they have to leave, as they are disrupting the movie. At the arcade, the two gamers ready themselves. Jonesy starts out strong, but slowly starts losing ground, and in the end loses after one round. The boy walks off a proven champion, and Jonesy slams his head against the game. The employee then arrives and tells Jonesy that he has to take the pass back because of how Jonesy's been behaving recently. Jonesy tearfully hands it over, and Wyatt suggests they leave. Later, in the coffee shop, Jonesy is thinking he's past his prime. At that moment, a sweater-clad girl greets him, and this instantly perks him up. Jonesy then states that maybe he's not past his prime; rather, he should probably hang up the old arcade trophies and focus on more mature pursuits, such as women. Outside the Gigantoplex, Nikki is apologizing to Stone for her friends. Stone agrees, but then asks her out again, saying that she'll pay this time. Nikki agrees on the grounds that they choose a good movie the next time. Stone then leaves, and Nikki turns to her friends and tells them not to tell Jonesy just yet; she doesn't want him to be hurt. The next day, Caitlin and Jen are discussing betting odds on Stone calling Nikki when Nikki tells them to be quiet, as the boys are coming. They take their seats, and Jen notes that Jonesy passed on the title yesterday. Jonesy agrees that it was a good thing, and then thanks Jen for not putting his underwear up all over the Big Squeeze. Jen is about to say something when Jonesy asks if anybody wants tacos. Jude says he does, and asks if Jonesy has any money. In response, Jonesy reaches into his pocket, but pulls out a not-so-white pair of tighty-whiteys. Quotes Trivia *Nikki and Stone begin a relationship. *Second episode in which Jonesy isn't fired from a job; first in which he doesn't apply for or hold one. He is, however, stripped of a special privilages card from the arcade owing to his poor and unsportsman-like behavior. Gallery Stonearguing.png|Stone arguing with Nikki over coffee when they first meet. Stoneflirting.png|Stone and Nikki flirting on their date. Nikkistonekiss.png|Nikki and Stone's first kiss. Jonesy playing a arcade game.jpg|Jonesy playing an arcade game. A gopher.jpg|A gopher. Video IokoeiU0nf8 TNNPZIajZFI Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes Unaired in the US